


A Very Bunker Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Holiday, charlie being gay, is canon dean, lesbian!charlie, sam being perfect, smart!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizes that the bunker is decorating itself for Christmas and tries to hide it from Dean. Turns it that it's not what either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bunker Christmas

Sam cursed. He'd managed to convince Dean that he'd cut down and brought inside the tree in the corner instead of telling him the truth (the tree had spontaneously burst into existence one day while Sam was trying to study and he'd almost had a heart attack). That hadn't been easy, but explaining the tinsel that was now growing out of the tree's trunk was going to be even harder. He walked over and tried to pull off some of the sparkly decorations, but they held fast to the branches. He hadn't sensed anything bad about the decorations, so he was trying to hide them from Dean, but now he was starting to regret the decision  

Sam walked back to the table and slumped into a chair. As he watched, the tree sprouted ornaments and candy canes. He tried to focus on poring over the ancient book at the desk that he was reasonably confident was made of human skin, but the tree began to play Christmas music softly. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at it, and the music subsided.

Interesting. Was it possible that the bunker just wanted some attention?

Dean shuffled into the room, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam coughed. He'd never been a very good liar, and now he had to distract Dean from the self-decorating Christmas tree. "Uh, nothing much. Just looking over this book, trying to pick up some stuff for future cases."

Dean nodded and sat down next to him. "It's about three in the morning -- you wanna go get some sleep?"

There was nothing Sam would have liked more, but he really didn't want Dean freaking out about the bunker decorating itself for Christmas. "No. I think I'll grab some food. Do you want anything?"

He edged toward the kitchen, trying to get Dean to follow him. Luckily, Dean took the bait and followed him into the kitchen. Unfortunately, there was a huge plate of Christmas cookies awaiting them.

"You make these?" Dean asked, pointing at the sugary Christmas tree and candy cane cookies.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, trying to act like he baked cookies every day.

Dean took a huge bite of a treat and frowned slightly. "They're really good."

"Thanks," Sam said awkwardly. He had to distract Dean with something that he knew Dean would focus on completely.

"How's Cas doing?"

Dean's face lit up the way it always did when he thought about Cas. Sam nudged the plate of cookies to the side subtly.

"He's great. The nerdy guy really gets into the whole Christmas spirit," Dean said with a dopey grin. 

Sam smiled back and Dean said, "I'm going to go check and see if he's back. He said he was going to go pick up a tree or somethin'." 

Dean started heading back toward the living room, and Sam hurried ahead of him so he could stop any damage that the bunker was creating before Dran saw it. It had accumulated more ornaments, and Dean glanced at it suspiciously. Luckily, Cas chose that moment to make his arrival. 

"Hello, Dean," he said, brushing snow off of his trench coat. "Sam. I could not find an adequate tree. I apologize."

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said. "Sam cut down a pretty great one."

Cas looked at the tree, then at Sam, who was shaking his head frantically behind Dean. Although Cas clearly knew the bunker had produced the tree, he said, "Um, yes. It seems as though Sam has chosen a lovely tree." 

"You want some hot chocolate?" Dean asked Cas. The two headed toward the kitchen, and Sam kicked one of the presents that the tree had started producing under the table. 

Dean stopped and looked back at him. 

"Sam?"

Sam did his best to look innocent. "Yeah?"

"Did you just kick a present?" Dean asked in the same tone you might say, _Did you just kick a puppy?  
_

"Did I?" Sam said. "Whoops. Must have left one out while I was wrapping."

Dean nodded. "'Kay."

He and Cas headed into the kitchen. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, then one of irritation as holly, ivy, and mistletoe began growing out of the walls. He retreated to his bedroom, which had a new small tree in the corner covered in rainbow lights, a few small Santa figurine on the dresser, and holly everywhere. 

Sam was about to try his luck at taking down the decorations again when he heard a scream. 

He rushed back to the living room and discovered that the source of the scream was Charlie, who was struggling with a long line of mistletoe. 

She glared at Sam. "When I woke up to use the bathroom, I wasn't expecting to be attacked by a Christmas plant. Where did this come from?"

Cas and Dean ran in from the kitchen. When they saw Charlie, Dean looked nervous and confused, while Cas just looked slightly irritated. 

Sam sighed and decided to fess up. "I think the bunker is decorating itself for Christmas."

Charlie raised her eyebrows skeptically. The mistletoe drew away from her gently. 

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want any more stress. The good news is that it seems to like Charlie!" Sam said, trying to crack a joke. 

Dean shook his head. "Did you maybe try _talking_ to it, Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked. 

Dean tilted his head up and yelled at the ceiling, "Hey! Thanks for the decorations. It looks awesome in here and we really appreciate it. Nice to not look so dark and cold. Could you stop now?" 

The bunker let out a groan that sounded something like a yes and stopped producing ornaments. 

Dean smirked at Sam. "See?"

"Whatever," Sam said.

Suddenly, a pretty girl stepped out of the wall. 

This put a bit of a confused damper on the holiday celebration, but the girl seemed at ease, even with Dean pointing a shotgun at her.

"Whoa, don't shoot. Thank goodness someone finally talked to me," she said. "I've been pulling the Christmas trick for years, but it never worked. That damn Cuthbert Sinclair put me in the wall decades ago for suggesting that women be allowed into the Men of Letters."

She winked at Charlie. "But if this gorgeous one is a Woman of Letters, it will have been worth it."

Charlie blushed and Dean managed to look even more smug. 

"Well," Sam said, "nice to meet you..."

"Victoria," the girl supplied. 

"Victoria. We're happy to have you unless, you know, you turn out to be evil."

She smiled. "Always a possibilty."

"Do you want to come eat something with us? It is technically Christmas now, I guess," Dean said. 

Victoria shrugged. "Why not?"

She and Charlie started talking on the way to the kitchen and seemed to hit it off. Dean and Cas kept their heads close together and talked softly. When they got to the kitchen, they all ate Victoria's Christmas cookies and laughed together. As Sam looked at the group of people with him, he thought, _Well, it might not be conventional, but it's a perfect holiday._


End file.
